The Portal Gun
by MapleDragon
Summary: "I'm BORED! We haven't had a mission in over two weeks!" Wally exclaimed. Little did he and the rest of the team know, the mission they will be commissioned on soon will change their lives forever. Eventual Spitfire, and most likely 1 or two other pairings – You'll have to R&R to find out :D
1. The foreign newcomer

**A/N: Hey - here's my first fanfiction ever! The topic: Young Justice. There will be an OC here, and I apologize ahead of time if my story is similar to another person's. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I will use the team's real names *except Robin's of course*, when they are not on a mission, and vice versa when they are. Unless I forget to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"There's nothing on!" Wally cried, flinging the TV remote dramatically away.

"Ow! Hey Baywatch, watch where you're throwing that!" said Artemis, ticked off at the remote hitting her.

"Well excuse me princess, but I'm BORED. We haven't had a mission in over two weeks!

The team lay around the TV, absentmindedly flicking through channels. No news, no attention-requiring crimes, nothing! Batman hadn't been around at all, along with most of the Justice League. Although the lapse of danger created peace for regular citizens, it caused huge boredom for Young Justice.

"You're not the only one not feeling the aster KF. The JL is away fighting the InJL*, leaving us with nothing to do." Robin sighed.

"Thanks for the backstory." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Like we didn't know alrea-"

"Team. Suit up and report to the briefing room." Batman's voice cut off the impending argument and startled the heroes.

After a brief moment of shock, everyone jumped up and zoomed off to change. Shouts of "FINALLY!" and "I WAS DYING OVER THERE!" were heard throughout the halls, as the team sprinted to their rooms to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The InJustice League has expanded, now consisting of many more villains. Some have not been detained. The original members are an example of them. There have been reports that they have created a new piece of technology. Your mission is to find out what it is, and possibly disable it." Batman said, while pointing to a picture of the weapon.

"Right. Coordinates locked." Robin said. "Let's go."

The team ran down the halls towards the bioship. As the team boarded and took to the air, Robin elaborated more on the mission.

"Batman mentioned that the building we're heading to is in a sort of swamp. For some reason, it's pretty close to a city, yet far away enough to avoid detection – until we found it. But he didn't mention that it never was occupied. At least, it wasn't as far as my research shows."

"That is rather strange." Kaldur commented. "Are you certain about this Robin?"

"Yeah, what kind of weapon creating building is not used, but has apparently made the technology?" M'Gann asked. "What do you think Conner?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I, but we can find out." Robin said, looking out the window. "We're here."

The team, their costumes changed to stealth mode, sneaked out of the bioship.

_Everyone online? _M'Gann asked.

_Here. _(Robin)

_I am here as well. _(Kaldur)

_*Grunt* (_Conner)

_My mind's all open to you babe. _(Wally)

_Oh grow up, Baywatch. _(Artemis)**

The team scanned their surroundings, unsure of what was to come. Kaldur quickly assigned positions.

_Robin and I will scout ahead. Wait for my signal, then Kid Flash and Superboy follow. After them, Artemis and Miss Martian. Understood?_

_ Yep._

Once everyone was inside, all eyes were quickly scanning the building. The walls were a pristine and smooth plaster, the floor was made up of grey tiles, and to top it off, there were A LOT of doors, simple and brown.

_ I got half. _(Kid Flash)

_What about the rest of us…wait. Never mind. _(Robin)

_If Kid Flash has half, that leaves three doors each for the rest of us. _(Miss Martian)

_How do you know? _(Artemis)

_I counted._

_ …Oh..right… That makes sense._

_ Thank you Miss Martian. I will take the first three rooms after Kid Flash's half. Artemis, you will take the next three, then Superboy, then Robin, then Miss Martian. Everyone, once you are done, rendezvous back here to compare results. _(Kaldur)

Splitting up, everyone entered the first of their designated doors. But before they could observe their surroundings, they were radioed by Batman.

"Team, return to the city immediately. We have new intelligence that the building you have entered was built specifically as a decoy. The Justice League is busy with Wotan and other InJustice League members at the moment, but the original members*** have been seen with the weapon in a crowded area. You need to stop them from wreaking havoc, and disable the device."

"Got it! On our way!" shouted the team as they sprinted back to the bioship. After boarding, it took off with a sudden jerk, as it picked up on Miss Martian's anxiety. Shouts of "OW!", "MY NECK!", and other verbal signs of pain were abundant from the team.

_Sorry! _(Miss Martian)

They arrived in the city just in time to see Joker point the weapon in the air and fire a blindingly bright, golden laser that swirled into a glowing portal in the sky, much to the horror and fear of civillians and the team. After a few seconds, there was a collective gasp as the intensely bright light faded away to reveal a girl, lying unconscious on the asphalt.

***GASP* Cliff-hanger! Sorry this is so terrible…try to read kind of slowly to make the story have a more realistic sense of time. When I write, I can't help but make it seem too short and "cut off" to early. ****L**

***InJl = InJustice League. Just in case that was unclear.**

**** Jealous Artemis? **

*****Batman mentioned that Wotan was one of the InJL members that were fighting the JL. I know that he was an original member, but he had to be there to occupy the JL longer – so don't accuse me of not knowing my YJ stuff :P**

**To those of you who liked my fanfic, or are really curious as to what happens next, don't worry. I've already got tons of ideas for more chapters. I'll elaborate later…all you need to know is that I'll get better at this soon.**


	2. Battle Aftermath: The awakening

**Here's the second chapter. Like I said, I'll get better at writing these things soon. But before you continue to read, please check my profile – I left an important message, specifically meant for reviewers.**

**Recap: The Justice League is busy with a lot of members of the Injustice League. Meanwhile, the original members (excluding Wotan) have the weapon, used it in a public place, and it revealed a girl from a different dimension. (Unconscious)**

** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

Kaldur was the first to recover, and reassumed command.

_Kid Flash, get the girl to the bioship before the InJustice League can abduct or harm her. Miss Martian, once she is safe, prepare the bioship for take-off, then return to the fight – you too Kid Flash. Artemis and Superboy and I will begin the offensive maneuver, while Robin gets the weapon. Go._

The team sprang into action. Kid Flash sprinted to where Vertigo was starting to pull the girl by her arm.

"I'll take that." he said, punching him in the stomach, eliciting an _oof_. He picked her up and sped back to the bioship. Upon reaching it, Kid Flash found M'Gann, who had morphed an area inside to make a sort of bed. Once the girl was secured, they returned outside. Meanwhile, the rest of the team was busy with the other villains.

_I got the weapon. _Robin said in the mental link. _Joker didn't even noti-_

"WHERE DID THE PORTAL GUN GO?!"

_Never mind._

As Artemis shot an exploding arrow at the street, making a big chunk of asphalt fly up, Superboy flung it at the InJL. Black Atom stepped in front, and heaved it back, smashing the hard lump into the two heroes. Falling against a car and smashing a window, the archer was winded and rather dazed, but still managed to get back up. Superboy, on the other hand, hadn't fallen, and was already launching Aqualad in the air.* Using his twin Water-Bearers**, he created hammers and whacked the Joker on the jaw, knocking him out.

"You'll pay for that." Vertigo growled as he made a wave of dizziness wash over Aqualad and Superboy. But just they fell over, another voice rang out, startling both teams.

"Not happening today, Vertigo."

The Justice League was back! Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman/Hawkwoman, Captain Atom, the Flash, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, etc. were descending to the fight, all with pissed off faces. They engaged in battle, in which the villains were quickly and easily subdued. As they were carted off to Bel Reve, Batman approached the team.

"Once we return to the cave, Aqualad, report to me about what happened."

"I am afraid that will have to wait Batman, until after the girl has a check-up in the medical bay." Kaldur said.

Batman looked taken aback. *** "What girl?"

"I will explain later, when I give you the report of the mission."

"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Cave~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl lay on a bed in the medical bay, hooked up to a few machines that monitored her heart rate, her breathing, and her brain waves. The team, excluding Kaldur, was taking the opportunity to find out what she actually looked like. Her hair was black and fell loose about 2 inches past her shoulders. She had a rather pale-ish tan complexion, and her eyes were shaped much like Artemis's. It was obvious that she was Asian. She was also young, looking around Robin's age. She wore an army green hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers with white soles. A red and black watch peeked out from a sleeve of her hoodie, and next to the bed was a cobalt blue backpack, that had strangely came with her. The team didn't look through it though – they all understood the rules of privacy. Sometimes.

It wasn't long before they started talking, having so many questions about whom she was.

"She was pretty light when I picked her up, and she didn't have a lot of muscle – she must lead a pretty soft life." Wally said in a thoughtful tone.

"She probably came from a place where there weren't villains like we have here, genius." said Artemis while rolling her eyes. The speedster shot her a glare, which she returned with full force.

"I wonder what she's like." M'Gann questioned, hoping to make another friend.

*Grunt* (Conner)

"She is from another dimension – I'm picking up on some radiations that are similar to the zetas." said Robin, looking at his computer-glove. "But because of that, I can't get any info on her. No name, no birthday, no hometown – nothing!"

The moment the last words of his sentence were said, the girl awoke. The beeping from the machine that monitored her heart rate increased in speed as she looked around, her fear growing. Upon seeing the machines, she began to panic slightly, tearing the mini suction cups off her and leaping off the bed stumbling a bit. The team rushed in at the sound of the noises, and the foreign girl's eyes widened. Slipping past the startled heroes, she took off, sprinting down the halls, her footsteps echoing off the walls. Robin and Kid Flash were the first to recover, and ran after her, Robin radioing Batman. Artemis, Conner, and M'Gann quickly regained focus and followed, wondering where the girl was going, and feeling concerned as to why.

Meanwhile…

Kaldur and Batman were deeply in conversation about the situation.

"We do not know of where she came from. All we know is that Joker shot a laser from what he called, a portal gun….into the air. It created a swirling portal that emitted a bright light, and when it died down, there was the girl. She is young, and shows no sign of physical trauma – overall, a life without the type of evil we have here." Kaldur stated.

"That is an interesting scenario. The Justice League will work on figuring out how to work the…portal gun, and possibly return the girl to her home using it. Meanwhile, it's the team's duty to make sure she stays in the cave, where she'll be safe." Batman said in a monotone. "You'll still go on missions, but if she is going to stay, she'll need training to learn to defend herself. Therefore, your assignments will not require the entire team for a while, as she needs to get used to the cave and the team, and needs sparring partners along with Black Canary's lessons."

Kaldur blinked, a bit stunned at the extensive plans. "That is…a well thought out arrangement. But will she really be staying that long?"

"There is a very high chance that she will. The weapon is very diverse from anything that has been seen on the face of Earth. In order to be safe, she needs to stay and learn."

Kaldur was extremely confused. "But why? Why would she require such attention?"

"We believe that the InJustice League transported specifically her for a reason. She may be in danger until we are certain. Is that clear?"

"Understood Batman. I will go alert the tea-"

"Hey Batman and Kaldur!" The comm link**** came to life as Robin's voice suddenly cut in startling the Atlantean. "The girl ran out of the medical bay and disappeared! We need your help! We know she's in the cave – there's no way for her to leave – but she's still gone!"

"On our way Robin." Batman replied. To Kaldur, he said,

"Go help the others. If needed, I'll call in a few Justice League members to come and aid in the search. Sounds like the team might need the help."

**Whew! This chapter took a bit longer, but I hope it's better :D I might not update tomorrow, because I procrastinated with my homework (T^T)….but I'll try! Next chapter: The Chase Sequence.**

**Please review! Then I can improve from your suggestions, or not change what you like :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!  
Sorry for no updates in a while – I have a test on Monday, two projects due Monday and Tuesday, and other homework****. Also, I want to revise my chapters A LOT MORE. I reread them after taking a break from writing, and they are, well…they're terrible T^T . So if you want to know what happens in the other chapters when the story is updated, it might be best to add this to your notifications – I probably won't be able to add new stuff regularly. On the bright side, summer break is almost here, and I can write more.  
Again, I am really sorry, especially to those who have actually read my story and put up with the horror that is my writing, and to those who expected a new chapter… **


	4. Chase Sequence - part 1

**Hey guys! Recently, I got a review from a user, saying that he/she was worried that the OC was going to be a Mary-Sue character. Trust me, she will NOT be one (although she is a little bit in this chapter). Trust me. I even took a test (yes, there is such thing for it), and it resulted as a non-Mary-Sue. So those of you who were groaning and moaning about "another namby-pamby perfect world," calm down :P**

**Recap: the team faced the InJL, but the JL returned before anyone was severely injured, and handed the villains' backsides to them. Afterwards, the team returned to the cave, the girl went to the medical bay, she woke up and disappeared.  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer in Ch. 1 **

"M'Gann, can you set up a mental link?" Artemis asked.

_Already done. (_M'Gann)

_ Alright guys, here's the plan. If you see the girl, tell everyone. If she gets away, tell everyone. Even if you see EVIDENCE that she was somewhere, tell everyone. (_Wally)

_So basically, tell everyone everything? (_Artemis – rolling her eyes)

_Whatever. You get the point._

The team split up, going to different wings of the Cave. Robin went into the kitchen area. But before he could walk very far, he stopped at the sight of…grey marbles? All over the floor?

_ Since when were there – wait a second…_

He gingerly picked his way over to the coffee table, and cursed his stupidity – he had left his belt there! Batman would have his head for this. He clipped it back on, but there was a mystery.

_How would the marbles spill out? Was it the girl?_

He didn't have much time to ponder. A zooming sound started to echo in the halls towards the kitchen. That could only mean:

"KF!" Robin shouted, panicking slightly. "Don't run in here – "

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A guttural scream was emitted from Wally as he ran in and slipped on the miniature round objects. He rolled on his feet, then fell on his back, and skidded with a _thump, _right into one of the green couches. Robin winced then quickly ran to his friend's aid. As he gently pulled the speedster up, the groans of pain could be heard 50 yards away.

"Rob! Why did you spill your marbles everywhere?!" Wally moaned.

"It wasn't me!" Robin explained. "It was probably the girl. I accidently left my belt on the coffee table when we got back from the mission."

"…Batman's going to kill you…"

"I figured."

_Hey everyone! I see the girl! She's heading towards the hallway with our rooms. She hasn't seen me yet, so should I get her? _ (M'Gann)

_Yes. Afterwards, levitate her back to the medical bay; we need to talk to her. _(Kaldur)

M'Gann floated behind the girl, taking extra care not to have her clothes brush the walls. Closer…closer…closer...

Suddenly, girl stopped walking, stopping to examine an air vent. M'Gann abruptly halted so she wouldn't bump into her. Unfortunately, it was too late. Her forearm bounced off the girl's left shoulder, causing her to yelp and take off again. As she rounded the corner, M'Gann contacted the others.

_Ummm - slight problem. _She said over the mental link while flying after her.

_What happened? Did she escape? _ (Artemis)

_Yeah, I see her right now. _ _She's coming around a corner. I'm going to grab her. _(Conner)

M'Gann's eyes widened. She was right behind the girl. So…

_WAIT! DON'T – _

There was a jarring crash as the girl ducked and Conner and M'Gann's heads smacked together. They fell down, and the girl raced on. Conner opened his eyes and saw his crush* rubbing her head with a grimace. He rushed over and helped her up, muttering an apology. Once they were both back on their feet, Conner growled,

"She's going to pay."

"No she's not." M'Gann interjected. "She's been shot through to a new dimension, came unconscious, woke up in a completely new place, and surrounded by, well, kind of intimidating people. Cut her a bit of slack."

Before Conner could begin to disagree, Robin cut in.

_So… what happened?_

_ The girl hurt M'Gann _(Conner)

_What?! _(Wally)

_ No she didn't! I was chasing her, she went around a corner, Conner was behind it, and when she ducked, we accidently knocked heads. _(M'Gann)

_Hey KF, sound familiar? _(Robin – referring to the green couch)

_ Dude!_

_ Alright Baywatch, enough with the drama. Hey, anyone heard from Kaldur? _(Artemis)

_ Oh yeah…Hey Kaldur, you there? _(Robin)

_I am here._

_ How come you've been so quiet? _(M'Gann)

_ …_

_ Did she get past you too?_

_ ….Yes...She – _

_ Can you tell us later? The girl is going down the hallway towards the zetatubes! _(Artemis)

The team raced towards the said passage, just in time to see the girl skid to a stop, almost falling down. The zetabeams lit up, announcing the arrival of the Flash, Green Arrow, Hawk Man/Woman, Captain Marvel, Aquaman, Icon, and Black Canary. The girl, pausing only a moment to gape and release a small whimper of fear, ran away, now breathing rather heavily on account of the previous exertion. The few JL members examined the team. Wally sported many small, round, marble-sized bruises, along with a bigger one on his right arm. Artemis had a snapped bowstring and quiver strap, and Kaldur was missing a Water-Bearer. Both M'Gann and Conner had a red bump on their foreheads. Robin, on the other hand, looked perfectly fine, and was holding back a laugh at the other's predicaments.

Black Canary said,

"Looks like we might need more backup."

**Sorry if it sucks - having a bit of writer's block, and I wanted to make YJ suffer today :D****  
*****I couldn't help but make the SuperMartian reference :3**  
**Remember, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To those who are wondering if I'm alive or not, sorry about not updating – finals and projects are left and right, and blegh. Sooo…expect a new chapter soonish, and again, apologies to all.**


	6. Chase Sequence - part 2

**Hey – this is part two of The Chase Sequence. This time, the JL is involved…  
BTW, I had updated/revised the previous chapters a bit, so they are probably a better quality now. Maybe. If you want, you can check it out.**

**Recap: The team chased after the girl, who – for a young kid with no known training – managed to evade them and throw in a few extra surprises*. The JL, or at least, some members, zeta to the Cave, and find the team in varying states of being injured. Except for Robin, the ninja. :P  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

**"Why don't you take a break…" the Flash said, obviously refraining from chuckling, along with Green Arrow, Hawkman/woman, and of course, Captain Marvel. As the members disappeared to search, M'Gann remembered what she wanted to say.**

** "Wait! Watch out for – MMMPPHHH!"**

** Artemis quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, rendering her unable to speak.**

** "Why don't we let them figure out that the girl isn't dumb enough to be caught immediately…"**

** "After all," Wally jumped in. "We had to learn the hard way, didn't we?"**

** "And since they laughed at our results…" M'Gann continued, now with Artemis's hand off her face.**

** "They deserve the same treatment we got." Robin finished.**

** The entire team grinned evilly at the prospect, even the usually emotionless one (Conner). Oh the joys of newcomers…**

** Green Arrow cautiously turned a corner, keeping an arrow nocked*. He was still rather entertained about the thought of the team's condition, and wondered if they needed a little more training.**

** _I mean really, how could they not catch her? After all, isn't she just a small girl? On top of that, she's unarmed, isn't she?_**

******Unfortunately, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he forgot to look where he was going. He, rather roughly, bumped into someone and stumbled backwards a bit. After opening his eyes, he realized he knocked a girl down. A girl…no, THE girl!**

** "Where are you going-"he began to say, trying not to provoke her to run away. But before he could finish his sentence, she spun around and dashed in the opposite direction, panting rather heavily.****

** "Hey! Wait!" Green Arrow exclaimed, chasing after her. He caught up extremely quickly, as the girl wasn't very fast, and tried to make her stop by gently grabbing her arm. He didn't the get the results he hoped for.**

** The girl lashed out and kicked Green Arrow in the shin. She yelped in pain as her leg jarred against the muscles of a full Justice League member *** and his eyes watered as well.**

** _Desperate times call for desperate measure. _He thought to himself as he held back a curse from the ache in his leg. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, equipped with a net, to shoot at the fleeing, and now slightly limping, girl. But upon pulling the string, it snapped! Looking down, he realized that it had been covered with the foam from certain arrows he and Artemis had, and was now hardened and cracked. Yippee.**

** _I wonder if this is how Artemis's bowstring snapped…Must've happened when I fell down. But shouldn't my quiver have shielded the arrows?..._**

******Meanwhile, Flash was zooming through the halls, searching for any signs of the mystery newcomer. He heard a snapping sound in a corridor several feet away, and poked his head around the corner. To his surprise, he saw Green Arrow picking up pieces of his bow string, along with assorted arrows and pieces his quiver, which was covered with some sort of hardened foam.**

** "Geez Ollie! What happened?" Flash hurriedly asked.**

** "Just look!" Green Arrow said, obviously pretty ticked off. Flash rolled his eyes, having gotten over the shock of seeing archery equipment in pieces everywhere. Green Arrow was sometimes a little childish, but this was a bit much.**

** "Seriously Ollie? You have tons of bowstrings and quivers!" Flash said in exasperation. "Stop being so sore about it."**

** "I'm not upset about that! I'm irritated because can't believe I didn't notice the quiver was a gag one - it was made to break!"**

** Later...**

** Flash shot around the cave, shaking his head at Green Arrow's fail. A gag piece of equipment…probably Robin's idea… And now that he thought about it, he remembered Robin sneaking away from the weaponry a few days ago with a suspicious grin. A smile crept to the speedster's face. Flash was glad that The Boy Wonder pranked someone else with their gear. His smile faded into a grimace, wryly remembering the time his spandex suit had a layer of denim hidden on the inside by a certain bird. He still hasn't been able to sit right.**

Suddenly, Flash heard a noise in the next room...it sounded like...clattering? Tiny clicks echoed in the hallway, sounding so strange that the superhero had to stop and wonder. What was it?

_Well I'm not going to find out by just standing here. _Flash thought as he shook himself slightly. He noticed that the room ahead was the kitchen. Good. He was hungry.****

He ran in, and while continuing to move, he looked around the room with super speed only he could muster (**sorry about the word choice - couldn't think of anything else). **His eyes locked onto a plate of double chocolate cookies with hazelnuts and his stomach growled.

Looking around had only taken a tiny fraction of a second, so Flash still had to cross the kitchen to reach the sweet, pastry goodness. Wasting no time, he began to speed up to the plate, a grin in his face.

He had forgotten to check the floor.

Upon taking the first step, the bottom of Flash's right foot came in contact with something small and round. Like protege, like mentor, the speedster screamed as he skidded - well, _rolled - _across the kitchen on small grey marbles. Only this time, he didn't hit the couch. He hit the counter.

There was a huge crash as the two collided, causing the plate to rattle violently on the marble countertop. As Flash groaned in pain, the cookies slowly _tipped _off the plate and fell in a pile on his face.

Well, he got the cookies...

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Mount Justice, the team sat around Robin's computer glove, laughing their heads off at the current fails of the League.

"Did you really- replace GA's quiver - with a self-breaking fake?!" Artemis managed to gasp between her laughs. Robin nodded his head, mock-bowing at the acknowledgement to his prank.

"Was it you who put the marbles there for Flash?" Wally asked.

"Nope, sorry KF, just forgot to clean up." Robin said with a grin.

On the other hand, M'Gann wasn't grinning at all. She wasn't too happy with her cookies falling on the floor and crumbling into tiny pieces.

"I worked so hard to get it right!" she exclaimed. "And we didn't get to taste them either..."

"I'm sure they would've tasted great!" Robin assured her. "And besides, Wally will still eat them. He eats everything."

Suddenly, Artemis noticed someone on the holographic screen.

"Hey, it's the girl!"

Kaldur noticed someone else. "And there's Captain Marvel heading her way...in a very...er..."

"Stereotypical is probably the word." Conner said.

"Yes. Thank you Conner. A very… stereotypical… pose?"

The team sat in confused silence, wondering why he was tiptoeing in the particular position. His arms were bent at a sharp angle ***the right way, of course – his arms are not broken* **with his hands poised like he was imitating a rodent. Every step he took was exaggerated, with high knees and extremely pointed toes.

"Ummm…."

"He probably thinks this is sort of a game – he was always pretty childish." M'Gann commented.

"Maybe. But this is ridiculous." Wally said.

"At least he won't trip every five feet like you." Artemis smirked.

"Would you shut your – "

"Jeez! Get a room!" Robin interjected.

"Not helping!" the archer and speedster shouted in unison.

"Shhhhhhh! They're about to cross paths!" M'Gann squealed with apprehension (and a hint of anticipation)

The team glued their eyes back to the screen, the argument quickly forgotten in their eagerness to see whatever surprise/method of self-defense the girl might have in store for Captain Marvel...

** ARRRRRGGHHHHHHH! It's FINALLY done! So sorry to keep you waiting – there is so much going on so it's a miracle in itself that I finished this. I apologize if this isn't very high quality, but I'm finishing this really late at night ****K****  
Don't worry, the Justice League is not done with their "torture" :D**

***Nock (verbal function) - ****to adjust (the arrow) to the bowstring, in readiness to shoot.****  
**She's been running all day – basically everyone would be panting like a dog that just ran all over the beach.  
***Muscles hurt when hit/kicked!  
****Fast metabolism. Doy.**


	7. Chase Sequence - part 3

**Hey everybody – Sorry for a long time with no update – school is time consuming and tiring. I've updated the previous chapters again, so they should be better quality. Hopefully. I would suggest checking them out a bit. I added in some details that might be important later on (maybe; I'm not sure yet K )**

**Anyway, here's part 3 of the chase sequence.  
Recap: Green Arrow and The Flash have failed at catching the girl – Flash got distracted by cookies and GA's equipment was destroyed by hardened foam and a prank from a certain ninja. Now it's time for Captain Marvel and Hawkman/Hawkwoman' turns at finding the elusive teen.**

"Ssssshhhhh! They're about to cross paths!" M'Gann squealed. Upon hearing this, the rest of the team glued their eyes back on the screen of Robin's glove computer.

The girl paused and winced as her watch lightly and accidentally tapped the wall. She checked it for scratches for a brief moment, then mentally smacked herself and held her breath, listening for any indication that someone had heard her. Meanwhile around the corner, Captain Marvel was about to spring. Hearing the tap, he knew that there was someone nearby, but for some reason, didn't stop to think that it may have been a Leaguer. All he thought about was being the one to brag about catching the elusive girl. And the faster he returned the more bragging rights he got. Upon reaching this conclusion, he smiled boyishly and felt like he was done waiting to see if his guess on the location of the noise was correct.

"BAAH!" he jumped around the corner and shouted, his inner impish nature shining through – he wanted to scare whoever was there. What followed was a piercing shriek that made the superhero's eardrums feel like they were being stabbed long after the short scream ended. At the same time, the girl's foot shot upward as a reaction to shock, and she kicked Captain Marvel. Unfortunately for him, he was still rather low from springing around the corner, and was still in a lunging pose. So, unlike Green Arrow's kick to the shin, the girl's foot connected. With. His. Nuts.

The team was in shock. The males of the team had subconsciously covered their nether region with their hands, while the girls had grimaced and felt extreme pity for Captain Marvel. They could practically HEAR the crunch as her foot smashed into…well…you know. They watched in stunned silence as the white caped hero's face screwed up in pain and sunk to the floor in the fetal position. Nobody said a word, as their vocal cords didn't seem to be working, but M'Gann could feel horror coming off of her teammates in waves. Although they didn't speak, they kept their eyes glued to the screen, silently noting the remorse that showed on the girl's face as she took in what just happened. She started forward, as if to help Captain Marvel up, but decided against it and withdrew, running away.

It was at that moment when the team found their voices again, but just barely. One word was enough to express how they felt.

"Ow…"

The girl panted heavily, her energy level decreasing with each step she took, but didn't stop running until she was far away from where she last saw Captain Marvel. Once she felt she was at a sufficient distance, she stopped and leaned forward, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her panting subsided a bit, and she walked over to what seemed like an immense cave-like room. Or at least, limped over. She leaned against a wall and rolled up the navy-blue denim of the right side of her jeans. She hissed in pain as it rubbed against the lower half of her calf, and grimaced at the sight. It was swollen and an angry red. Kicking the green-clad…er…person? really hard wasn't exactly the best idea in the world. Her ankle wasn't looking too good either. The girl carefully rolled down her pants leg and got off of the wall, looking around. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the ceiling was SERIOUSLY far away. Jeez, it was like a cave or something! Wait, what was the wall made out of? Rock?! She WAS in a cave!

She didn't have much time to think, for a voice rang out, echoing in the massive room.

"There you are!"

Suddenly, arms grabbed her shoulders, lifting her off the ground. She yelped, and thrashed, panicking as the mystery person lifted her higher and higher, much too high for a person with regular height. Pausing her violent shaking for a moment, she looked back, and was greeted with the sight of oak-brown, feathered…wings? The tops of them were lined with what looked like a gold colored armor, and looking straight behind her showed that a woman had a metal mask shaped like a hawk! The eyeholes didn't reveal any eyes, instead, only showing white. The combination of this and the constantly flapping wings had a very scary effect for the girl, and the she shrieked. She lifted the bottom right side of her hoodie a few inches to reveal a rectangular grey…thing, with a small strip of red around halfway down. She slid her thumb down the length of the red strip, which turned out to be the handle of a small pocket knife. The steel flashed as the girl swung it backwards at Hawkwoman, and the hero dropped her to avoid being cut.* The girl fell down towards the ground, and landed on her right leg. She yelled in pain as the sprained muscles were aggravated further. It promptly buckled at the knee, leaving the girl sprawled on the floor for a moment. She quickly raised herself onto her legs, favoring the injured one, and backed away from Hawkwoman, keeping the miniature knife tightly clenched in her hand. The female winged hero advanced, seeking to apologize for dropping the girl from such a height – even though she was pretty upset about the knife point being swung towards her. But before any words escaped Hawkwoman's lips, she girl turned and fled as fast as she could towards the nearest hallway, which was only a few feet away. The hero's eyes widened at the prospect of her disappearing, and took flight again, speeding towards the limping foreigner. The girl had just reached the archway, when the male version of the winged hero that had dropped her appeared, startling at the sudden sight of the small teen, and scaring the living daylights out of the ebony. She tripped in shock, falling to the floor again. (She was getting really sick of this – her face and the front side of her body hurt!) But it was just as well that she did, because the flying Hawkwoman had dove at that moment, not realizing that Hawkman was there as well. Their heads collided, their helmets ringing with a deafening tone. They promptly crumpled against each other, the hard metal knocking them out. The girl let out an eep, and placed her index and middle fingers against their necks, checking to make sure there were pulses. She sighed in relief as she found them, but decided not to stick around, still scared by the fact that they had WINGS. WHAT THE HECK.

"Ok, is it just me, or are the Justice league members being clumsy oafs today?!" Artemis said, extremely confused at the constant fails at bringing the foreigner back to the med bay.

"You didn't exactly do the best job either Miss I-am-so-perfect." Wally commented.

"Says the guy who tripped on marbles!'

"HEY! You would've tripped too! And anyway, at least I didn't snap a bow and lose a lot of arrows!"

"At least I'm skilled enough to use a bow!"

"At least I can run without taking forever to get to places!"

"Forever for you is 2 seconds!"

"And forever for you is eternity!"

"Science geek!"

"She-devil!"

"ENOUGH." Aqualad cut in. "This is pointless."

"But hilarious." Robin snickered. Artemis whacked him on the back of the head.

"OW!"

Thoughout the course of the day, several more Justice League members tried and failed at catching the teen. Black Canary had the hardened foam sealing her mouth shut from one of Green Arrow's arrows that the girl had swiped. Martian Manhunter was knocked out from the heat of an exploding disk that was found in Robin's utility belt *see chapter 3*. Superman and Wonder Woman had met the same fates as the Hawks. Red Tornado's circuits were shorted out from water splashing into the eyeholes of his mask, from a small pool that the girl had fallen into. Even Red Arrow came*, but his bow met the same fate as Green Arrow's. Not to mention his quiver (dang it, Robin!).

_Recognized, Batman, 02._

** Whew! Finally done! Sorry if the OC seems like a Mary Sue – I swear that she won't end up one. I swear. By the way, the grey thing with the knife will be explained soon.**

** Anyway, don't forget to review! I really appreciate the support :D**

***I know that she has armor – it was referring to her exposed wings.**


End file.
